1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image forming apparatus and methods for forming images. In particular, the invention relates to image forming apparatus, which comprise a reservation unit for designating a portion of the recording media for a specific print job.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been hitherto provided an image forming apparatus in which reservation print is carried out by indicating a print time and the number of print copies. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-262078 A discloses a technique in which reservation is accepted after it is confirmed that the number of necessary sheets is not more than the maximum loadable number of sheets when the reservation print is carried out.
According to this technique described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-262078 A, it may be checked to some degree at the print reservation time whether the number of sheets will run short or not during execution of the reserved print. Nevertheless, the technique as described in the above publication cannot avoid such a disadvantage that loaded sheets have been wasted before reserved print is started, so that the number of sheets runs short during execution of the reserved print.